1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the pick-up type utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pick-up type utility vehicle has a comparatively large cargo bed in the division behind the seat in comparison with the bar steering wheel type utility vehicle belonging to all terrain vehicles. Therefore, the pick-up type utility vehicle is used for practical use such as movement in golf courses, golf course maintenance, hunting in fields, conveyance of lumber, and the like.
The present applicants have formerly developed inventions relating to the pick-up style utility vehicle with an expandable cargo bed. These applications have been filed and registered. For example, these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159; 6,994,388; and 7,249,798.
FIG. 13 shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 described in each of the above documents. The pick-up type utility vehicle 901 has a front seat 902, a rear seat 903, and a cargo bed CN. The cargo bed CN is configured by a bottom plate 907 and a plate part 904 which is arranged on the bottom plate 907. The pick-up type utility vehicle 901 can change a normal state where 4 passengers can ride the pick-up type utility vehicle 901, and an expanded state where 2 passengers can ride the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 and the cargo bed is expanded. In addition, a screen 905 is arranged on the bottom plate 907 between the plate part 904 and the rear seat 903.
FIG. 14 is a side view which shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 in the normal state. In the normal state, a passenger can ride on both the front seat 902 and the rear seat 903. The rear seat 903 is rotatably supported around a horizontal shaft 935 which is arranged at the front end portion of the rear seat 903. In FIG. 14, the rear seat 903 in the use position P1 and the cargo bed CN in the normal state are shown. The rear seat 903 in the use position P1 indicates the rear seat 903 which is on the bottom plate 907.
FIG. 15 is a side view which shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 in the expanded state. In the expanded state, the rear seat 903 is in the shunting position P2. The rear seat 903 in the shunting position P2 is standing and is forward relative to the bottom plate 907. Therefore, a passenger can not ride on the rear seat 903 in the shunting position P2. On the other hand, as the rear seat 903 shunts forward relative to the bottom plate 907, the whole surface of the bottom plate 907 is opened. Therefore, the cargo bed CE in the expanded state is expanded relative to the cargo bed CN in the normal state.
Change from the normal state to the expanded state is performed as follows. Firstly, the rear seat 903 which is rotatable around the horizontal shaft 935 is toppled forward from the use position P1 to the shunting position P2. Secondly, the position of the screen 905 is changed forward depending on the change of the position of the rear seat 903. As a result, the front portion of the bottom plate 907 is opened, too. Therefore, the whole surface of the bottom plate 907 can be used as the bottom surface of the cargo bed. In addition, the expansion side plate is stored in the plate part 904, and the expansion side plate 943 is expanded forward. In this way, the cargo bed CE in the expanded state is constituted.
FIG. 16 shows one example of the screen shield 905. For example, the screen shield 905 consists of steel frames and wire nettings. Therefore, the screen shield 905 is a heavy load. In addition, the screen shield 905 is supported in the chassis by inserting projection portions 905a, 905a of the screen shield 905 in attachment bores arranged in both end portions of the chassis in the right and left direction. In other words, it is necessary to lift the screen shield 905 in order to move the screen shield 905. Therefore, two persons were necessary to change a position of the screen shield 905, and it was difficult to work only with one person.